Saving you
by RajMeeNa
Summary: Piccolo is about to die soon, but Tights is determined to save him. After all, she's falling for the namek.


Saving you

"What should we do now?! Any days from now the poison in his body will consume him. We should convince him to do it, we can hire someone to do it with him. Someone should convince him or else we will not see him again." Gohan said, panicking knowing that his father figure will die from the poison inside his body. Every thing was still in blur for the whole gang, what's clear is that if Piccolo will not release the poison through sexual intercourse, he will die.

"We should just make the most of his days on Earth, Gohan. If this is his fate, then so be it." Dende answered. He knows that Piccolo will not do "it" because he thinks that is not right.

"He is right. We all know Piccolo, he will not approve of this even if it means saving his life" Krillin added, shaking his head.

One minute of silence dominated the whole room until the blonde woman, bulma's sister, said something that shocked them all.

"I will convince him. I will do my best to convince him. afterall, this is my fault. He saved me from that monster, it's time I save his life." She wiped the dry tears on her eyes. She's still in trauma for what happened earlier. She was kidnapped by Piccolo's evil brother because he thought she is his lover. To get a revenge on Piccolo, Violin held her captive only to be saved by Piccolo. The evil turned good namekian saved her life, causing his to end any moment in time.

"But Tights, this is not your fault. It is Violin's" Bulma said trying to convince her to back out. But, she's a briefs, she's like Bulma, she will not back out.

"Gohan is right, we can hire someone" Chi-chi added.

"Are you guys serious? You will leave him with strangers? It is best that I will do it with him. At least I can make it worthwhile." She stood up, excusing her self to shower. -  
Piccolo can't sleep even if he's been staying on the bed for five hours now. He will die soon. Too soon. When he was stabbed by Violin with the poison that is now running on his veins, it's like his life flashes in front of his eyes. From the very first day he landed on Earth, from changing himself to the evil guy to the good man they all know, from thinking that he's asexual all his life until he met Tights, Bulma's sister whom he have saved from his brother's wrath. He will not deny it, not right now, that he is indeed attracted to the woman. He saved her because that is the right thing to do, he also saved her because he likes her, heck, he loves her.

A soft knock on the door was heard and it opened. Tights, the woman she's been harboring feelings for is inside the room, wearing her nighties and robe.

"Hey" she greeted softly.

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?" she asked when she sat on the bed, sitting on the space beside him. "I'm sorry for what happened Piccolo"

"No, please don't be sorry."

"They told me that the only way to release the poison in your body is through..." She cannot complete the sentence, she can feel the blush rushing through her cheeks. When she decided to save him earlier, she never thought about the possible awkwardness it will bring to both of them. Yes, she is not a virgin, but she is not a slut as well, the last time she had sex was with his boyfriend for three years who cheated on her. It's been two years since they broke up, and she haven't think about sleeping with any one, even if they hella attractive.

"Yes." he whispered but with clear voice. Piccolo is not new to sex, he slept with few women before but that is only for fun and to ease his boredom. But this time, just by thinking of doing it with Tights makes his whole body shiver. Tights is different from all the woman he met before. Tights is special, he will not ruin her life even if it means choosing death.

"We both know why I'm here Piccolo"

"I know" he again whispered. "And we both know that I will not agree to this. You don't need to do this, Tights. If this is my fate, I will gladly accept it"

Tights didnt answer this time, she just removed her robe and faced him. He can easily get rid of the silk and soft garment that is covering her body, but he will not do that, not to her.

"Piccolo..we can still do something to prevent whatever it is that will happen. I..I can..I can save you" she said, her voice pleading.

"I appreciate it, Tights...but-"

"But what? Am I unattractive to you? Are you disgusted of me?" her questions suprised him. Why would she think of that? He was like a moth drawn to her flames.

"Tights, no"

"Then why? I want to save you, I need to save you"

He can hear her soft sobs. She is scared of what will happen, she is guilty for what happened.

"Tights, I'm okay, it is not your fault" He said to ease her feelings but that only makes her cry more. She turned around and suprised him by throwing herself to him, kissing him on the lips, asking and begging him to kiss her back. He wants to, hell, he really wants to but he can't.

"Tights, we can't please" Piccolo plead, trying to untangle the woman wrapped on his neck, but the more he pushes her away, the more she is pulling him closer. The strap of her nighties now on her arms, revealing the top of her breast to the green man.

"Why not?" she stops kissing him, but her lips only a centimeter away from his. "Tell me, why not?"

"Because I might hurt you...I might lose control"

"You will not hurt me, I trust you." she smiled on his lips, kissing his cheeks to his neck, straddling the warrior under her body. "I trust you"

Trust. Trust is a big word. All his life he just wanted to be trusted and this woman gives it to him freely. If she trust him, he should trust her too.

After kissing his neck, her lips found its way to his ears, and back to his lips.

"Kiss me" she said, voice is demanding.

"Tell me you won't regret this"

"I won't. I promised."

That's it, that's the only confirmation he needed to hear before turning them around, he on top, and she under him. He kisses her like she's his oxygen. Demanding and urgent. Tights can feel that he is still being cautious, so she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her now warm body to his. Piccolo pushes himself towards her, and she can feel him hard and tight.

"Touch me, Piccolo" and so he did, in just a second her nighties was gone, together with the last piece of clothing that is covering her most intimate part.

"Oh Piccolo" she moaned. She can't remember feeling this way before, the way he touch her, the way he kiss her, and the words he says can bring her to the edge, and they are only starting.

"Please, Piccolo"

"Please what, sweetie?" he said, teasing her. His lips is ravishing her smooth neck knowing that tomorrow, there will be marks on them, and every one will know that this woman is his, and his only. Yeah, this is what scares him the most, he is now claiming the woman as his.

"I want you now, please" she answered, her voice small but full of demand to her lover. "Please" He looked at her face before thrusting inside, surrendering to her demands. Her lips swollen and red from all his kisses, her hair is now in a messy sweat, and her face, flushed. She's beautiful like this, Piccolo said to himself. How can he be so lucky? before moving inside her, he waited until she adjusted to his size and when she demanded him to move, he chuckled and thrusted deeper, causing her to moan wantonly and louder, not caring who can hear her moan his name full of lust. He repeated the motion, giving himself to her fully.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she keeps on saying, asking him to love her harder and faster, and of course, he did.

"Oh Tights" he moaned. He buried his face on her neck, thrusting harder and faster to his woman. She is near, he can feel her and so he is. This woman is his, only his.

"You're mine" he said and the woman nodded.

"Say it, Tights."

"Yours, sweetie, I'm yours" and that's it, after two hard thrust he send them both to cloud nine.

"Mine, only mine" he whispered, pulling her sated body to his. He is possesive, that is the one thing they don't know about Piccolo. And now that he got her, he will never let her go, no matter what or who takes her away. Hell, he will kill for her.

After their breathing calmed, they made love again. This time it is slower than the first. This time they are savoring each others body and soul. This is not about saving her, or saving him, this is about two people loving each other, knowing that finally, they are as one.

"I love you" he said absentmindedly.

She teared up with his words and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too"

Finally, after months of denying the attraction between them from the first time they met, they realized that maybe saving each other is not bad at all.


End file.
